


The Trickster's Roster.

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: ...i think, Character Study, Gen, Hamato Thieves Universe, Ok there is some focus on Shumako, Persona 5 Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is Shumako but is not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: Seeing she has quite a bit of free time, Makoto decides to write a report about Akira's Persona Roster.***25/10/2020 Update***NOW WITH TWO BONUS EPISODES!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I've got. All of the Personae and their builds are based in my Vainilla P5 builds. 
> 
> Hope you like it. :)

The Trickster’s Roster

A report written by Makoto Niijima.

As it is already known by the members of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, our leader, Akira Amamiya-Kurusu, A.K.A. “Joker”, A.K.A “My Handsome and Smartass Study Partner”, is possessor of a power that is certainly uncommon, even for the Phantom Thieves, whom all of us are Persona-Users ourselves. Akira has a unique ability known as “The Power of the Wild Card”. With Morgana (whom finally recovered his memories) and Lavenza (an acquaintance of Morgana) as reliable sources of information, we discovered that the Wild Card is an extremely rare Persona-User who is capable of using not only one, but multiple Personas. The reason for that uncommon phenomenon is still quite unclear.

The maximum capability of a Wild Card’s Persona Roster depends of their power level and experience in their personal journey. In Akira’s case, his power level and experience allows him to hold up to twelve Personae without problem. Said unique ability gives Wild Cards an incredible advantage in battle since they can switch Personae according to the current need: A physical attacker, a healer, a support or a specialist in a magic element.

Another point to discuss is the facility known as “The Gallows”. According to Morgana and Lavenza, the Gallows allows a Wild Card to sacrifice a Persona and transform it into experience for a Persona the Wild Card wishes to strengthen; it also allows the strengthened Persona to learn a random skill from the sacrifice. With this method, as long as they are compatible, Personae can learn skills they usually are unable to due to leveling up. Another important point is that by sacrificing the Personae known as “Treasure Demons”, the strengthened Persona gains a considerably higher amount of experience, allowing for a quicker growth. Said facility has been used a considerable amount of times since thanks to that, Akira is now holder of a roster of twelve incredibly powerful Personae which were a great aid during our time as Phantom Thieves.

As an extra note, Akira explained to me before that he has a personal rule of his: Making sure all, or at least most of his Personae are at least immune to both Bless and Curse. That way, he would be protected from Insta-kill spells as much as possible.  
His Persona Roster consists of the following:

Arsene

Ongyo-Ki

Mada

Black Frost

Isis

Odin

Titania

Kohryu

Metatron

Cybele

Trumpeter

And Alice

That being said, in this report, I intend to write a summary of each of Akira’s Personae: Story, Personality, Affinity, Skills as well as the role each one of them has in Akira’s roster. Without further ado, I, Makoto Niijima, A.K.A "Queen", A.K.A. "Miss Beep Boop" (I swear to god, that selfless, kind and charming bastard), shall now begin with this report.


	2. Arsene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curse especialist.

Arsene Raoul Lupin. The Pillager of the Twilight as he likes to call himself sometimes. A fictional gentleman thief created by Maurice LeBlanc, perhaps inspired by the French anarchist Marius Jacob. As described in LeBlanc’s stories, Arsene was a thief known for making sure all of his targets were only people who were much worse than him, which made him known for being an anti-hero of sorts. Said title is quite fitting for our former role as Phantom Thieves as our main goal was stealing distorted desires from the lowest of the lowest criminals in Tokyo.

**Story.**

Arsene awoke for the first time in the palace of the now incarcerated, ex-gold medalist, Suguru Kamoshida. In order to save the life of Ryuji Sakamoto, who was about to be executed by Kamoshida’s minions back then, Akira heard Arsene’s voice in his heart, wondering if Akira would abandon Ryuji to save himself. In said moment, Akira not only was sure he wanted to save the person who might have been his only friend in Shujin Academy (if not all of Tokyo), he also knew that saving a woman from a drunk, miserable, rotten scumbag known as Masayoshi Shido (who falsely accused Akira of assault, which caused his transfer to Tokyo. Thankfully, that bastard Shido is currently being tried for all of his crimes and is extremely likely he will be sentenced to life imprisonment) was everything but a mistake (Akira admitted he would do it without hesitation, every time he had the opportunity). With that settled, Akira managed to unleash his rebellious soul in the form of Arsene, which over time, allowed him and the Phantom Thieves to fight the rotten society we all were chained to.

**Affinity and Role.**

Weak to both Bless and Ice. Resist Curse.

Arsene is Akira’s specialist in Curse attacks. With his powerful dark energy blasts he can cause considerable damage to the enemy, even if they resist curse, they will not be in good shape to keep fighting. 

Arsene is not very capable for using Physical attacks and his endurance is decent: not too low, but not too high either. However, his high agility combined with his high Magic stat and skills makes him a fearsome enemy. 

**Skills.**

**_Eigaon._ **

Heavy Curse damage to one foe.

****

**_Maeigaon._ **

Heavy Curse damage to all foes.

****

**_Curse Boost._ **

Increases Curse damage by 25%.

****

**_Curse Amp._ **

Increases Curse damage by 50%, can stack with similar effects.

****

**_Drain Ice._ **

Ice attacks heal instead of causing damage.

****

**_Drain Bless._ **

Bless attacks heal instead of causing damage.

****

**_Ali Dance._ **

Reduces the accuracy of all enemy attacks by half.

****

**_Life Aid._ **

Restores 8% HP and SP after a successful battle.

****

**Personality.**

Being Akira’s main Persona, it is fair to say Arsene possess a personality similar to his owner. Arsene is quite prone to say snarky comments whenever the opportunity arises, causing his Persona companions and even Akira himself to get slightly irritated at times. One moment during an expedition in Mementos, Akira said to him: “ _You’re a total smartass, you know that?_ ” in which with his usual grim chuckle, Arsene responded: “ _What did you expect? I’m you after all_ ”. That caused Akira to pout while the rest of the Phantom Thieves giggled at such childish moment (personally, I found the sight of Akira’s pout quite cute; but back at the report).

Both Akira and Arsene have an air for the theatrical and the dramatic. When Akira summons any of his Personae, he tries to pose in the most dramatic fashion as possible, especially when summoning Arsene. When that happens, they both try to show off as much as possible, a characteristic they love to use especially when I am in the frontline with him.

Despite that, Arsene has a hidden soft side he only shows to those who are really close to him (Akira still has problems with showing his own soft side. Perhaps because he is scared we would think he is weak for doing so, but that would never happen. In fact, Arsene himself has told him he has nothing to fear with opening up to his comrades and his lover), and he is very close and loyal to his other Persona partners as well with the other thieves’ Personae. And just like Akira with us, Arsene will do whatever it takes to help his friends when in need. Even at the cost of his own life.

Captain Kidd (now Seiten Taisei) considers Arsene as his brother, which the gentleman thief has no problem admitting. Quite interesting giving the brotherly relationship between Akira and Ryuji.

With Necronomicon (now Prometheus), is something similar considering how Futaba considers Akira as a big brother. Just like Akira with Futaba, Arsene can be a little overprotective with Prometheus.

Carmen (now Hecate) sees Arsene as the light where she found the strength to move forward and an inspiration for her to become her own light and inspire others.

Zorro (now Mercurius) considers himself as Arsene’s right-hand man; however, he is far more humble than Morgana as he states is thanks to all of his friends that he managed to get at where he is now.

Goemon (now Kamu Susano-o) sees him as Obsidian. His dark glow helps others to shine when reflected on him. Inspiring them to overcome the limits they thought they had.

Milady (now Astarte) feels sincere admiration and respect for Arsene and says she is both proud and grateful that she met not only him, but the other Personae as well.

The Super Jack Brothers (Super Frost and Iron Lantern) see Arsene as some sort of mentor; to the point the small Personae have no problem calling him “ ** _Arsen-sei_** ”. Considering thier time with us, such relationship is quite logical.

Hamato “Splinter” Yoshi, our spiritual guide during our times as thieves, shares with Arsene a relation of mutual respect and admiration. Although, even him is not safe from being slightly irritated by Arsene’s smarty remarks and antics. However, that is not an impediment for said relationship.

Arsene is quite fond of my own Persona: Johanna (now Anat). Both of them seemed to be quite close, to the point they could be considered as lovers. Perhaps it reflects my romantic relationship with Akira given the fact that they are parts of us.

**Conclusion.**

Arsene is a perfect reflect of Akira’s personality, and not only because he is an insufferable smartass sometimes, but he is a misunderstood hero who is willing to do everything he can in order to help those who cannot help themselves, especially those who are close to him. Even if it meant getting chained to the depths of hell itself, and as a result…

…all of us are more than ready to do the same for him if necessary.


	3. Ongyo-Ki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Physical especialist... or, "Muscle-head".

Ongyo-Ki. One of the four Oni controlled by Fujiwara no Chikata. According to Master Splinter, there is a legend that said Ongyo-Ki is capable of suppress its own aura to prevent its enemies from detecting it. Said legend seemed to be the origin of ninjitsu.

**Story.**

According to Akira, Morgana and Lavenza, Ongyo-Ki is the ruler of the Hermit Arcana. Meaning he is the proof of the great bond Akira has with Futaba Sakura. When we started with planning our infiltration route in Shido’s Palace, Akira managed to help Futaba conquer her fear of being ok without him around. That not only helped Necronomicon to evolve into Prometheus, it also allowed him to unlock the recipe to fuse Kin-Ki, Fuu-Ki and Suu-Ki into Ongyo-Ki.

**Affinity and Role.**

No weaknesses. Resists both Physical attacks and Gunfire. Repels both Bless and Curse. 

Ongyo-Ki is Akira’s main Physical attacker as well as the “Tank”. He can pulverize enemies with brute force, especially effective if the enemy is weak to physical strikes or if they are sleeping, dizzy, frozen or electrified. Its natural high endurance and skill “Firm Stance” allows Akira to stay on his feet even after taking the most powerful hits, although at the cost of evasion. Despite that small flaw, Ongyo-Ki was a key ally when Akira and Rocksteady were forced to fight Masayoshi “True Samael” Shido by themselves (even though the result was extremely brutal, considering the horrendous beating Shido received, not that we or someone with enough common sense would care or feel bad for him knowing the staircase of sin he escalated just to satisfy his own damn ego).

**Skills.**

**God’s Hand.**

Colossal Physical damage to one foe. 

**Swift Strike.**

Light Physical damage to all foes. Hits from 3 to 4 times.

**Charge.**

Increases damage of the next Physical/Gun attack by 150%.

**Firm Stance.**

Automatically takes the hit, but only receives half of the damage.

**Arms Master.**

Reduces the HP cost of Physical/Gun skills by half.

**Regenerate 2.**

Recovers 4% of max health every 4 seconds.

**Regenerate 3.**

Recovers 6% of max health every 4 seconds.

**Null Psy.**

Immunity to Psychokinetic attacks.

**Personality.**

It is not unnatural for Akira’s Personae to let out some of their pent-up aggression when battling as they have no reason to have mercy on the shadows we fight. Ongyo-Ki, however, is more… “Uninhibited” in that regard. Out of Akira’s roster, Ongyo-Ki is his most aggressive and violent Persona. It shows no mercy whatsoever when battling shadows, unleashing all of its strength when attacking. A favorite tactic of Ongyo-Ki’s is while resisting the enemy’s attacks without problem; it uses “Charge”, then it retaliates with either “God’s Hand” or “Swift Strike”. It loves it when Akira summons it to fight as it quickly readies itself to use such favorite tactic. The other Phantom Thieves sometimes have heard Ongyo-Ki roaring in excitement when he unleashes all of its sheer force on an enemy with a status condition that helps with its physical attacks. While Haru and Rocksteady find it quite thrilling, the rest of the Phantom Thieves find it a bit disturbing.

However, despite its love for unnecessary violence, Ongyo-Ki has no problem with getting along with the rest of Akira’s roster as it considers all of them as siblings-in arms and has no problems admitting that is both a pleasure and an honor to pulverize the enemy at their side. Sometimes it was shown to be some sort of big brother-figure for Alice and Black Frost, which are the “Children” of Akira’s roster. It also sees Kohryu as some sort of “Father figure”, the reason for that is still unknown.

Ongyo-Ki has also declared without hesitation that despite it loves to fight; the last thing he wants is to fight any of the other Personae in Akira’s roster as it almost considers all of them as family. It could be similar with a part of Akira’s personality, in which despite being quite aggressive and ruthless as Joker, the last thing he wants is to hurt any of us in any way possible.

**Conclusion.**

Ongyo-Ki is Akira’s most powerful Persona regarding brute force. Despite there are situations where Physical attacks are not an option, there is no reason for enemies not to be afraid. For when Ongyo-Ki comes out to play… it’s time (quoting Ryuji and Bebop) to bring down the house!


	4. Mada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire specialist.

Mada, the monster-deity of drunkenness in Hinduism. Summoned by Chyavana to subdue Indra. According to the Mahabhrata, Mada is so enormous that its jaws could swallow both the earth and the heavens in one bite.

**Story.**

Mada is the ruler of the Tower Arcana, meaning is the proof of the bond Akira shares with Shinya Oda, the prodigy gamer known as “The King”, whom we help with his mother’s obsession with fighting a supposed war against the world.

Akira acquired the permission to fuse Mada right before our last infiltration in Sis’ palace, making both him and Cybele a huge help in the battle against her shadow.

**Affinity and Role.**

Weak to Ice. Resists Psychokinetic attacks. Immune to Nuclear. Absorbs Fire.

Mada is Akira’s specialist in fire attacks. Its ferocious flames are capable of reducing most enemies with non-fire-resistance to ashes, and the ones who survive will not stay in good shape and have a high chance to end up with a severe burn. In those moments, Akira usually teams up with me or Morgana to take advantage of the burning enemies via technical attacks. 

Mada is an all-around Persona (high and balanced stats). However, Akira tried to put a bit more of effort increasing its Magic and Agility stats.

**Skills.**

**Inferno.**

Severe Fire damage to one foe. Chance to inflict Burn.

**Blazing Hell.**

Severe Fire damage to all foes. Chance to inflict Burn.

**Drain Ice.**

Ice attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Enduring Soul.**

Once per battle, survives a fatal attack with health completely restored.

**Fire Amp.**

Increases Fire damage by 50%. Can stack with similar effects.

**Spell Master.**

Reduces the SP cost of Magic skills by half.

**Burn Boost.**

Increases the chances of inflicting Burn.

**Unshaken Will.**

Immunity to Fear, Rage, Confuse and Despair.

**Personality.**

Perhaps this is due to its skill “Unshaken Will”, but a very common trait with Mada’s personality is the fact that it is quite cool and collected, even in the most stressful situations is nearly impossible for him to loss its patience. A trait it shares with Akira as it is not an easy feat to make him lose his composure or to intimidate him let alone scare him. When we all asked Akira why Mada is so composed, his answer was the following: _“It says it is natural for everyone to lose their cool at one moment, but it also knows nothing will change if that happens either”_.

Everytime Mada is summoned, it often likes to say how he will cook the enemies deep-fry, put some mayonnaise or some other condiments on their carbonized bodies and swallow them whole, it also asks Joker for some of his delicious curry after our infiltrations whenever is possible. This could refer that it possesses a huge appetite, a possible theory if we take the information of the Mahabhrata into account (Honestly, I cannot blame Mada. Even though Boss’ curry is far superior, I do enjoy Akira’s recipe even more).

In his relationship with the rest of Akira’s roster, Mada has no problem getting along with the other Personae as he is the least one to get irritated by Arsene’s sarcasm or Black Frost childish personality. In fact, it aids Kohryu and Ongyo-Ki to keep an eye on both him and Alice since they are considered the youngest Personae of the group. Mada also has shown to demonstrate a great partnership with Isis and Titania; most likely due to their coordination as occasionally, both female Personae had aided Mada with technical attacks after inflicting a burn on the enemy. A similar relationship can be described with either Mercurius or Anat. 

**Conclusion.**

Strategically speaking, it is fair to say that Akira made a very good choice with choosing Mada as his fire specialist. Because with his affinity and skills, enemies will burn down to ashes while he keeps calm at almost every moment. A cool head with burning heart (Ann once told me that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wonders. Yes, I know Unshaken Will only gives immunity to Despair in Royal.


	5. Black Frost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice specialist (and one of my favorite Personae).

Black Frost. A Jack Frost that wished for much more power, which in turn, it turned him evil. According to Morgana and Lavenza, the legend says this powerful Persona is born when a Jack Frost remembers his nature as a demon.

**Story.**

The first time we saw this Persona was when we finished a trip through Mementos quite dissatisfied since we had to battle an annoying cheater called Nejima and we could not even touch him. The time Black Frost was with Akira was to sacrifice him and turn it into Ann’s Nakara Whip, which she accepted with gusto.

The second and definitive time Black Frost returned to Akira’s roster was during our infiltration during Okumura’s palace. It proved to be a great and powerful ally in said palace and the rest of our journey.

**Affinity and Role.**

No weaknesses. Immune to Nuclear. Repels both Fire and Curse. Absorbs Ice.

Considering how much it is known about Jack Frost and King Frost among the Phantom Thieves and the Velvet Room, it is quite fair to say it was completely natural that Akira turned him into his Ice specialist. Despite his looks are not exactly terrifying, he compensates it with his powerful Ice spells which he mercilessly uses against our enemies. Those who survive Black Frost’s Ice spells also have a great chance to end up frozen, allowing Ryuji, Yusuke, Haru, Bebop, Rocksteady and/or myself to finish them off with a devastating technical attack.

**Skills.**

**Diamond Dust.**

Severe Ice damage to one foe. Chance to cause Freeze.

**Ice Age.**

Severe Ice damage to all foes. Chance to cause Freeze.

**Freeze Boost.**

Increases the chance of inflicting Freeze.

**Ice Boost.**

Increases Ice damage by 25%

**Ice Amp.**

Increases Ice damage by 50% Can stack with similar effects.

**Drain Bless.**

Bless attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Spell Master.**

Reduces the SP cost of magic skills by half.

**Life Aid.**

Restores 8% HP and SP after successful battle.

**Personality.**

Giving Black Frost dark origins, many Persona-Users may consider him as a being of pure evil. After taking our time knowing him, however, we found that Black Frost (or at least, _this_ Black Frost) is everything but evil. Indeed he is quite mischievous at times as he likes to play distasteful pranks on the enemy or telling them bad jokes, causing them to focus their undivided attention (and murderous rage) on poor Joker. But the truth is Black Frost has no malicious intent when displaying such behavior. Lavenza herself confirmed such fact as well that Black Frost possesses both the mental state and intelligence of a ten-year old child. 

Black Frost considers himself as some sort of “Comic Relief” for Akira’s roster as whenever he sees the opportunity, he will tell a joke he thinks is funny or play a distasteful prank on the enemy, not giving any care to their aggressive reactions. Such personality helped him to quickly develop a sibling relationship with Alice, as they both share childish personalities despite their immense power. Once after we finished a battle in Shido’s palace by freezing the enemies and finishing them with a physical attack, both Personae appeared out of Joker’s heart and quickly gathered the remaining ice pieces and built an ice sculpture with them. 

His relationship with the rest of Akira’s roster is not a straining one as he considers all of them his family. Both he and Alice have a great admiration for Arsene and they have no problems calling him “Senpai”. They also acknowledge they see Kohryu and Isis as parental figures since them, along with Ongyo-Ki and Mada, have to keep an eye on them and make sure they do not get in any trouble. Even Titania is seen by the youngster as a big sister and they love to tease her whenever we are not in battle. It may irritate the Fairy Queen, but that is how they prove they love her.

After Akira helped us regain our spirit of rebellion after our first fight against the Holy Grail, Black Frost confessed that the reason he tries to play pranks or tell bad jokes whenever possible, is because he wishes to relieve some of the stress present in our team, also because (strangely) he knows that an irritated enemy is quite easier to defeat since they are more prone to make mistakes, which now made much more sense given the following fact:

In our battle against Shadow Okumura, with Futaba’s help, he actually prank-phone called the Execurobo MDL-ED, asking about a “running refrigerator”. The prank actually managed to upset both Okumura and the Execurobo, who was about to unleash its powerful “Big Bang Challenge” spell and we were not in the best condition to take the hit and keep fighting. 

**Conclusion.**

Black Frost’s childish personalities and self-given title of “Comic Relief” are not reason to underestimate him. For if you let your guard down even for a second with him...

…he will freeze you solid and shatter you into countless pieces of Diamond Dust.


	6. Isis.

Isis. A goddess of the ancient Egypt worshipped as an ideal mother and wife, patron of nature and magic. Osiris’ wife and younger sister. Daughter of Geb, god of earth and Nut, the goddess of the overreaching sky.

**Story.**

Second to Arsene, Isis is the Persona who had spent the longest time as a member of Akira’s roster. After discovering the gallows and realizing Isis can learn almost every type of spell, Akira choose to turn her into his Wind specialist. Since that moment, Isis, along with the rest of Akira’s Persona Roster had been a valuable asset in our time as Phantom Thieves.

**Affinity and Role.**

Weak to Psychokinesis. Immune to both Bless and Curse.

As mentioned before, Isis is Akira’s specialist in Wind spells. Just like Arsene, Isis is not very capable with Physical strikes and her endurance is barely among average, but her highest strengths remain in her high Agility and Magic stats, allowing her to dodge attacks with majestic nimble grace then retaliate with the beautiful yet destructive natural force of a tornado, mercilessly tearing apart everything on its path (pretty sure Yusuke would say something like that).

**Skills.**

**Panta Rhei.**

Severe Wind damage to one foe. Effective against burning foes.

**Vacuum Wave.**

Severe Wind damage to all foes. Effective against burning foes.

**Wind Boost.**

Increases Wind damage by 25%

**Wind Amp.**

Increases Wind damage by 50% Can stack with similar effects.

**Spell Master.**

Reduces the SP cost of magic skills by half.

**Drain Psy.**

Psychokinetic attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Drain Wind.**

Wind attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Ali Dance.**

Reduces the accuracy of all enemy attacks by half.

**Personality.**

It is fair to say Isis is the “Mother Figure” of Akira’s roster. She always tries to bring emotional support to both our team and the rest of Akira’s rooster. An important moment was when we were in LeBlanc, sleeping on Akira’s bed the night he returned from the interrogation. After sharing… “an intimate moment”, we felt both Isis and Cybele sending some sort of calming waves through both of our hearts, helping Akira to deal with the pain from that rough day. It was needless to say we both slept like babies that night.

Along with Kohryu, Mada and Ongyo-Ki, she has to keep an eye on both Alice and Black Frost since they are either goofing around or teasing Titania. Despite their antics, she has no problem admitting she sees both young Personae as her children and she will give them a huge loving hug and cuddle with them every time she has the opportunity. Said action just causes Alice to giggle and Black Frost to fluster.

Perhaps it is because of both being Personae of the High Priestess Arcana, but Isis and Cybele share a special relationship, fully understanding each other. As if they were sisters. Isis understands the great love Cybele feels for both Akira and me, even though Isis chastises her when she is trying to display such affection to us.

As another important part of her motherly personality, whenever any of the other Phantom Thieves gets knocked down of get severely hurt by an enemy, Isis’ voice rings in Akira’s head, saying she wishes to make the enemy pay for daring to harm his friends. Something similar happens when we are outside the Metaverse, whenever Akira sees one of us is feeling depresses, not only Isis but all of his Personae tell him he should try to see if he can help in any way possible. Something actually natural given Akira’s desire to help others; another reason he wishes to become a politician.

**Conclusion.**

Just like with any other of his Personae, Isis is a reflection of Akira’s personality. In this case, his desire to help others who need comfort both physical and emotional, and just like with any other good mother, she will do whatever she can in order to protect her children.

…even if it means tearing her enemies apart with a spell as powerful as a category-five-hurricane.


	7. Odin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Electric specialist.

Odin. The Chief God in Norse mythology, associated with wisdom, war, battle, death, magic, poetry, prophecy, victory and the hunt. He sacrificed his left eyeball so he could drink from the well of Mimir and gain its knowledge. He is also father of most gods, including Thor, the thunder Norse god.

**Story.**

Odin is the ruler of the Emperor Arcana. Thus, the proof of the great bond Akira shares with Yusuke Kitagawa. In the day Yusuke’s Persona, Goemon, evolved into Kamu Susano-o, Akira also acquired the permission to create Odin via guillotine fusion.

Once we initiated our infiltration through Sis’ palace, Akira allowed Odin to join his roster, which turned out to be one of the best choices he has made as our leader.

**Affinity and Role.**

Odin is Akira’s specialist in Electric spells. The high voltage in his attacks causes all foes without at least electric-immunity to stay on their toes all the time. If Odin’s attacks did not finish them off, there was a high probability of getting shocked due to the electricity, which again, allowed Ryuji, Yusuke, Haru, Bebop, Rocksteady and me to take advantage with technical attacks. 

Similar to Mada, Odin is an all-around Persona (High and balanced stats), but just as his Fire specialist, Akira put all of his effort to work on his Magic and Agility, allowing as well for a quickly recovery in case he got affected by a status ailment.

**Skills.**

**Thunder Reign.**

Severe Electric damage to one foe. Chance to inflict Shock.

**Wild Thunder.**

Severe Electric damage to all foes. Chance to inflict Shock.

**Heat Riser.**

Increases an ally’s Attack, Defense and Agility for three turns.

**Shock Boost.**

Increases the chances of inflicting Shock.

**Elec Boost.**

Increases Electrical damage by 25%

**Elec Amp.**

Increases Electrical damage by 50% Can stack with similar effects.

**Insta-Heal.**

Reduces the time needed to recover from status ailments to 1 turn.

**Spell Master.**

Reduces the SP cost of magic skills by half.

**Personality.**

There is not much that can be said about Odin’s personality. Just like Akira when he came to Tokyo for the first time, Odin remains silent almost all the time. He does not speak unless someone asks him and he does not butt in conversations too often. And in a similar way as Mada, he remains calm and collected even during battle.

Despite that, he has no problems with getting along with the rest of Akira’s roster. He seems to be in an understanding relationship with Arsene, which makes sense considering the fact that Akira was not a very talkative person at first. His low disposition for talking seems to irritate Titania quite a bit at times, but just like Akira; he always seems to know what to say in the moment, which helps whenever the Fairy Queen is irritated or sad. Another part of Akira’s personality reflected in one of his Personae.

Over time it has been discovered that Odin likes to study his opponents even when he is still inside Akira’s heart. Carefully watching their movements and figuring out the best parts of their obscure bodies the softest spot where his spear shall land in order for Thunder Reign to inflict maximum damage. The same applies for his Personae companions; Odin always studies their opponents and tries to look for the perfect spot before they launch their attacks, that way managing to deal maximum damage.

**Conclusion.**

Despite Odin rarely talks, his skills both with electricity and with studying their enemies, have been a great help for our missions as Phantom Thieves. Here is a fair warning: If Odin is fixing an intense glare at you while tightening the grip on his spear, you better run.

…or you will be deeply fried by a spell with the power equivalent of a furious thunderstorm.


	8. Titania.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nuclear specialist.

The “Fairy Queen” derived from the Roman goddess Diana. She appeared in William Shakespeare’s play “ _A Summer Midnight’s Dream_ ”. Although her appearance makes most people believe she is beautiful and delicate, she is a very proud fairy whose powers easily matches those of her husband, Oberon. 

**Story.**

Titania is the Persona who has stayed the shortest time in Akira’s roster, being recruited during our first official infiltration through Shido’s palace. During a battle with a shadow known as “Scandalous Queen”, she got a lucky shot and managed to put me to sleep, then tried to attack me with a powerful Freidyne spell.

…which completely backfire at her due to the fact I am immune to nuclear attacks. The surprise on her was so huge; she started to throw a temper tantrum like a child. She did not even bother with noticing us, she just kept complaining about how I supposedly cheated by being immune to her powers. Taking advantage of such an embarrassing moment, Panther woke me up and I easily knocked her pampered ass down (apologies for the choice of words; that is how I felt the moment back then)!

Seeing she was in the brink of an All-Out Attack, she practically begged us to let her joins us as she said her nuclear skills could prove useful for the team. More out of pity than tactical interest, Akira accepted her into his Roster, and even though the moment was considerably awkward, it turned out to be a very wise choice as Titania made good on her word with her magic skills.

**Affinity and Role.**

Weak to Psychokinesis. Resist Bless, Curse and Nuclear. 

Titania is Akira’s specialist in Nuclear spells. She usually appears only when she joins Anat when dealing technical damage via nuclear spells or when an enemy is weak to the mentioned element. However, just like the rest of Akira’s Persona roster, she is quite a capable spell caster with her element as enemies without Nuclear-resistance have to act very careful in order to avoid being annihilated by the fairy queen’s power.

**Skills.**

**Freidyne.**

Heavy Nuclear damage to one foe. Effective against Burn/Freeze/Shock.

**Mafreidyne.**

Heavy Nuclear damage to all foes. Effective against Burn/Freeze/Shock.

**Nuke Boost.**

Increases Nuclear damage by 25%

**Nuke Amp.**

Increases Nuclear damage by 50% Can stack with similar effects.

**Drain Psy.**

Psychokinetic attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Drain Bless.**

Bless attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Drain Curse.**

Curse attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Ali Dance.**

Reduces the accuracy of all enemy attacks by half.

**Personality.**

Titania’s has what can be considered as a unique personality. Just like the queen she is, Titania is refined and very proud of herself. When we first met her and whenever Akira summons her to fight, she always exudes that proud and confident air of royalty and greatness (Akira likes to tease me about sharing that trait with her in my own way). When she is about to land the finishing blow to an enemy, she likes to shout “Ye shall be executed!” as she lands her powerful Nuclear spell.

Now, here comes the “interesting part”…

Titania tends to throw temper tantrums like a child whenever something does not goes her way. Perhaps it could be considered normal giving her royal nature, but I still think it IS quite ridiculous considering she is **_supposed_** to be an adult. Look, even Black Frost and Alice are not **_that_** immature. And they are the children of Akira’s roster!

Thanks to that childish behavior, both mentioned young Personae take that as an opportunity to tease her as much as possible whenever they had the opportunity, which of course, drives the fairy queen nuts; especially whenever something does not goes Titania’s way. That is when both Odin and Isis have to interfere and calm her down before she does something she would regret.

Titania could be considered as the older sister of the group because her behavior tends to make all of us think she is more of a quite spoiled teenager than a powerful and proud fairy queen. As a fun fact, Titania has admitted she sees Alice and Black Frost as her younger siblings and she would jump into action without any trace of doubt if the youngsters or anyone else in Akira’s roster got themselves in serious trouble and she stated she will never abandon the people who gave her a second chance after our (pretty awkward) encounter in Shido’s palace.

**Conclusion.**

Titania sure is the most interesting addition of Akira’s roster. Sure her pampered and childish personality leaves quite a lot to be desired. However, her skills with nuclear spells and her loyalty to Akira and the rest of his roster completely make up for such simple flaws.

So, beware! For the Fairy Queen shall execute you all if you think you can get in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titania was my Nuke spellcaster for my second and third Vanilla P5 playthroughs before I fused Uriel for my fourth.


	9. Kohryu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Psychokinetic specialist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you will find out why this one is a personal favorite of mine.

Kohryu (literally means “Yellow Dragon”). He rules over the **_Si Xiang_** , the four celestial creatures in Chinese constellation and is located at the center of the beasts. He is the embodiment of the element of Earth in Chinese five elements.

**Story.**

It is fair to say Kohryu is a very personal and appreciated Persona for Akira. The Yellow Dragon is the ruler of the Hierophant Arcana. Which means he is the proof of the great bond he shares with Sojiro “Boss” Sakura; Akira’s caretaker during his probation last year. Akira once told me that he sees Sojiro as a second father (which is saying something considering that even what happened with Shido, Akira still has a very good relationship with his parents); to the point he sometimes calls him “Coffee Dad”.

Akira acquired the permission to create Kohryu via guillotine group after going with Sojiro and Futaba to visit Wakaba Isshiki’s grave and shared a heart-to-heart. The first time he acquired Kohryu, he used him to create and give Morgana his powerful Sudarshana slingshot. After that, he quickly summoned him back and properly trained him, keeping him as another valuable member of his roster as he instantly grew fond of him.

**Affinity and Role.**

Weak to Psychokinesis. Immune to both Nuclear and Bless. Repels Electricity (quite ironic considering his role).

Kohryu is Akira’s specialist in Psychokinetic attacks, quite ironic considering he is weak to psychokinesis. Although it is quite rare for us to inflict any mental ailments on the enemy, the Yellow Dragon’s mental power is sufficient enough to obliterate and/or inflict severe damage to any foe without psychic-resistance.

**Skills.**

**Psycho Force.**

Severe Psychokinetic damage to one foe. Effective against Fear/Rage/Confuse/Despair/Forget/Brainwash.

**Psycho Blast.**

Severe Psychokinetic damage to all foes. Effective against Fear/Rage/Confuse/Despair/Forget/Brainwash.

**Psy Boost.**

Increases Psychokinetic damage by 25%

**Psy Amp.**

Increases Psychokinetic damage by 50% Can stack with similar effects.

**Spell Master.**

Reduces the SP cost of magic skills by half.

**Drain Psy.**

Psychokinetic attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Drain Curse.**

Curse attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Life Aid.**

Restores 8% of HP and SP after successful battle.

**Personality.**

Taking into account the fact Akira sees Boss as a second father figure; it is natural that Arsene sees Kohryu the same way. And not only him; Alice, Black Frost, Titania and Ongyo-Ki consider Kohryu as some sort of father figure. Especially Ongyo-Ki. A theory from Morgana and Lavenza explains that such relationship between the Yellow Dragon and the great Oni could be possible since they are respectively the rules of the Hierophant and Hermit arcana and Boss and Futaba are the avatars of such mentioned arcana. However, we have no solid proof of that fact. 

Kohryu, along with Odin is the wisest Persona of Akira’s roster. Aided by Mada and Isis, the dragon and the Norse chief god always try to keep things calm whenever things get disturbed in Akira’s roster, mostly when Alice and Black Frost are with their usual childish antics or when Titania is throwing a temper tantrum either by a mistake out of her control or when eased by the youngsters.

He is quite strict when scolding the fairy queen and the young Personae, but it is confirmed that just like Sojiro he is a kind-hearted individual who tries to keep a tough-guy exterior. Said fact was again proved when we fought Goro Akechi in Shido’s palace. The Yellow Dragon displayed quite a bit of aggression when attacking the traitor knowing the rough interrogation Akira went through because of Akechi. 

**Conclusion.**

It is understandable why Akira kept Kohryu as a member of his main Persona roster. Not only for his Psychokinetic power and affinity, but because of the incredible sentimental value he sees in him…

...for the Yellow Dragon is a reminder to Akira of how much he loves Sojiro as much as he loves his own father.


	10. Metatron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bless specialist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Persona with sentimental meaning for both Akira and myself.

Metatron (originally theorized to be Enoch). Also known as the “Voice of God” or the “Archangel of Contracts”. His name means “He who sits behind the throne of heaven”. Despite his lack of mercy towards humanity, Metatron is serious with his role as God’s mediator with all of humanity. 

**Story.**

Metatron is a Persona with quite an elaborate backstory. Along with Titania, Metatron is a Persona who had stayed in Akira’s roster for quite a short time, appearing just a day before we announced to the whole country we would be stealing Masayoshi Shido’s distorted desires.

However, as well with the rest of his roster, Metatron has proved he is a formidable ally for Akira when we reached the depths of Mementos and during our final battle against Yaldabaoth.

Metatron is the ruler of the Justice Arcana, which means he is the proof of a great bond Akira shares with… Goro Akechi. Despite their differences, Akira and Akechi could be considered as “Two sides of the same coin”, two Wild Cards who were heavily wronged in the past by the same rotten adult who took everything away from them. But while Akira choose to take the second chance life gave to him, allowing him to meet all of us, find out who he really is and what he wishes to do with his future, Akechi never took any chances to trust others, allowing himself to be manipulated by Shido and his own hate to the point of becoming a hitman in the Metaverse for that rotten politician in order to try and get close to him and get revenge without any remorse for killing anyone who got in his way. Including us, the Phantom Thieves.

On a night we slept together in my apartment, Akira and I had a very intimate conversation (after sharing an even more… “ _Intimate Study Session_ ”). He told me that a few days before we fought my sister’s shadow, Akira and Akechi had a little fight in the Metaverse, just the two of them. Akechi wanted to see if Akira could surpass him in fighting after Akira easily defeated him in billiards in Kichijoji while Akechi was using his right hand (he's left-handed). Akira had no problem to surpass Akechi’s expectations as he easily read the detective’s moves and quickly found a way to counter-attack. Back in the real world, Akechi bluntly told Akira that not only he hates him for his uniqueness, his deft handling of unfortunate circumstances and his ability to easily surpass the “Ace Detective”, he is sincerely envious that of Akira since despite being treated as criminal scum, he is the person Akechi aspired to become: a reliable individual with loyal friends, a caretaker whom considers him his own son and a beautiful, brave and brilliant lover (that is how Akira described me back then…). Thus, Akira Amamiya-Kurusu is the only person Goro Akechi completely **_refuses_** to lose to. 

Right after that, Akechi threw his right glove at Akira with the explanation that there is a tradition in the West to do such action when demanding a duel. If the opponent accepts the glove, the duel is accepted as well. Akira of course, accepted the duel knowing Akechi was absolutely serious back then. He even promised he would keep the glove when Akechi killed Shido’s cognitive version of him and went missing after isolating himself with all of those shadows back in the Cruise-palace.

Even though Akechi’s fate became unknown after we fought him in Shido’s palace, Akira wished to keep his promise with Akechi. The glove, Metatron and his Nataraja gun (which he acquired by executing Metatron himself) are there to help him never forget that promise.

**Affinity and Role.**

Weak to both Electricity and Curse. Repels Wind. Absorbs both Nuclear and Psychokinesis.

Metatron is Akira’s specialist with Bless attacks. His focused beams of Holy energy can pulverize (or at least cause considerable damage) even the toughest foes without Bless-resistance. Despite his short time with us, Metatron is without a doubt another valuable asset for Akira’s Wild Card power. 

**Skills.**

**Kougaon.**

Heavy Bless damage to one foe.

**Makougaon.**

Heavy Bless damage to all foes.

**Heat Riser.**

Increases an ally’s Attack, Defense and Agility for three turns.

**Bless Amp.**

Increases Bless damage by 50%, can stack with similar effects.

**Ali Dance.**

Reduces the accuracy of all enemy attacks by half.

**Repel Elec.**

Electric attacks are reflected back to the attacker.

**Drain Bless.**

Bless attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Drain Curse.**

Curse attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Personality.**

Metatron personality is easily described as the one of a person with quite a huge ego. He is considerably condescending, arrogant and proud of his own abilities, to the point he once told Akira he should be grateful the lord has sent him to be part of his roster.

In battle, he is quite ruthless with the enemy, but when confronting a demonic-like shadow or any enemy weak to Bless skills, Metatron displays an even more merciless and aggressive behavior, almost rivaling with Ongyo-Ki in aggressiveness and ruthlessness. When launching his Bless spells to the aforementioned enemies, he usually shouts in anger how they are facing the wrath of God himself or how they should feel the divine punishment.

Metatron is not exactly joyful for having to work with the rest of Akira’s Personae as he considers them beneath him and likes to state Akira only needs Metatron himself to fight the entire Metaverse. However, he acknowledges all of them are capable fighters in their own way and even though he considers himself superior to all of them, he knows he can count on them whenever he needs assistance.

Unsurprisingly, Metatron and Arsene have a similar relationship with Akira and Akechi. The gentleman thief being the only Persona Metatron refuses to lose to and every time Metatron fights, he scoffs to Arsene, saying how troubled he would have been facing the enemies Metatron easily defeated. Unfortunately, this usually backfires most of the time as this makes Metatron more vulnerable to Arsene’s sarcastic remarks or when Akira has to switch to another Persona when fighting an enemy whom resist Metatron’s skills.

**Conclusion.**

It is fair to say Metatron is more than just a Persona (not that the rest of his roster is not important). Metatron is a reminder of a promise he made with a detective quite some time ago. Whether we will see Akechi ever again it is unsure. But it is sure Akira will never forget the promise he made with him.

…And even if they meet again one day, Akechi and Loki will find themselves facing Metatron’s divine fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metatron was my Bless spellcaster for the rest of my first and my whole second playthrough in Vanilla P5. Then I used Melchizedek for half of my third. And when I finally got internet in my house I bought and used Kaguya Picaro for the other half of the thrid and my whole fourth playthorugh. 
> 
> Extra note: In Royal, Kaguya will be my main Bless spacialist. Her Shining Arrows with Bless Boost and Amp are simply devastating.


	11. Cybele.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: I may have gone a bit too far with this one.

Cybele. The Phrygian mother goddess. Similar to Gaia of Greek mythology. She is associated with mountains, towns and city walls, fertile nature and wild animals, mostly lions. She was known as “Magna Mater” (Great Mother) in Rome. Many of her Greek cults included rites to Attis, Cybele’s priest and consort.

**Story.**

Another Persona with great sentimental value for Akira. Cybele is the ruler of the High Priestess arcana, meaning she is the proof of the great bond Akira and I share. When we had a heart-to-heart in Akira’s room, talking about how I realized I want to become police commissioner, three equally important events happened that evening:

One: My Persona, Johanna, was born anew as Anat.

Two: Akira was granted permission to create Cybele via fusion.

Three: We shared an “Intimate Study Session” for the first time.

While infiltrating Sis’ palace, Akira executed Cybele in order to give me my “Sabazios” Knuckledusters. Right after that, Akira summoned her back and properly trained her in order to give her the well-deserved place she has in his roster.

**Affinity and Role.**

Weak to Electricity. Resist Fire. Immune to Bless.

Cybele is Akira’s healer. Whenever Morgana or I were incapable of healing the party or helping them recover from a status ailment, Akira helped us in that regard with Cybele’s skills. Her high agility and endurance allowed Akira to survive the most powerful enemy attacks. Thus becoming a great aid for our survival. 

**Skills.**

**Salvation.**

Fully restores the party’s HP and removes all non-special ailments.

**Samarecarm.**

Revives a fallen ally with full health recovered.

**Dekunda.**

Removes all debuff effects on party.

**Insta-Heal.**

Reduces the time needed to recover from status ailments to 1 turn.

**Ali Dance.**

Reduces the accuracy of all enemy attacks by half.

**Null Elec.**

Immunity to Electric attacks.

**Drain Curse.**

Curse attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Spell Master.**

Reduces the SP cost of magic skills by half.

**Personality.**

Cybele considers herself as the proof of the great love Akira and I have since I am the avatar of the High Priestess and Cybele is the ruler of said arcana, which makes quite some sense. When fusing her for the first time, she gave to Akira quite an “interesting” warning: “ _If you ever dare cheat on your lover, you would be cheating on me. And if you ever dare cheat on me, I’ll hunt you down like an animal and skin you alive… You better be ready”_

…yes, those were her exact words.

Although she said she needed to give such warning, Cybele actually has shown to have great romantic feelings for both Akira and myself. I honestly find the fact that a Persona is in love with both me and Akira incredibly odd to say the least. Still, she has said she IS the proof of our relationship as equal study partners so it may not be _that_ odd.

In the Metaverse, whenever she finds the opportunity (which is when Akira and I are alone) Cybele sneaks her way out of Akira’s heart to give a sweet peck on the lips to one of us, then to the other…

Yes, I just wrote that. A Persona **_loves_** to kiss both me and Akira from time to time. She even had given us a French kiss when she is really happy.

As both an interesting and incredibly awkward anecdote, when Akira helped me regain my rebellious will back in the Velvet Room, Cybele appeared and as a proof of how delighted she was I was not giving up, not only she gave me a couple of deep French kisses, she ALSO had the gall to give a playful squeezing to… my butt… then to Akira.

I do not know what is odder, the fact a Persona was practically making out with us while affectionately squeezing our rears during the end of the world… or that we were actually happy to return the gesture.

*@* _Away from report_ *@*

**Makoto:** _…why the hell am I even writing this in first place!?_

Makoto asked to herself while staring in shock at her progress in the report she was writing in a notebook in her former bedroom while a deep crimson was dusting her face. After graduating high school, Makoto moved out to the dormitories in Tokyo U, but since she had this weekend off, she choose to spend it with her sister in the Niijima apartment, the relationship between the Niijima sisters was still a bit rocky but they were working on it.

That was actually a good question, though. Why on earth she was right now writing about how Cybele made out with Makoto then with Akira in that cell in the Velvet Room!? She was beyond thankful it was only the two of them back then, she may had died of embarrassment had anyone else found them during such awkward situation.

**Makoto:** _...thank god I am totally NOT sharing this report with anyone else besides Akira. In fact, I should be EVEN MORE grateful I am not writing this on my laptop! I do not even want to think about what Futaba could do with this information right now._

She heaved a deep sigh and with some of the heat dissipating off her face, she kept writing.

*@* _Back to report_ *@*

Moving off topic, Cybele and Isis share a sister-relationship since both Personae are from the High Priestess arcana. Despite Isis often chastises Cybele for her displays of affection towards us, she clearly understands the great love she feels for the both of us. She also gets along quite well with the rest of Akira’s roster and the other thieves’ Personae as well. She both admires and respects the relationship Arsene has with Anat, she also aids both of our Personae in making fun of Metatron’s attempts to scoff at Arsene when they backfire when one of us suffer a status ailment or get hurt because of his arrogance.

Cybele, along with the rest of Akira’s roster is completely loyal to Akira. During the fight with Sis’ shadow, I was having an emotional breakdown after witnessing the type of monster my own sister was becoming due to her obsession with winning at all costs. Said shock cause me to get severely damage by her huge machine gun. Akira was quick to block most of the attack so I would survive, then he summoned Cybele to heal me back to full health. That and a bit of emotional help from both Akira and Cybele helped me recover from the emotional shock and join them to heal my sister’s heart.

Another important moment was when Akira returned from the interrogation, when we were sleeping in Akira’s bed; both Cybele and Isis sent some calming waves through both of our hearts. Such action helped Akira to deal with the pain (both physical and emotional) form that torturous moment and get a good sleep that night. When we infiltrated Shido’s palace we got separated during a fight with enemy shadows and both Joker and I found ourselves into a different Safe Room. Taking advantage of the fact that it was just Akira and me, he summoned Cybele and each one of us gave her a deep grateful kiss for that night.

**Conclusion.**

The strong feelings Cybele has for both Akira and I and the fact she loves to displays such feelings are completely awkward to say the least. But we are grateful that she respects our relationship and she only shows her feelings when we are alone. And to be completely honest…

…we could not ask for a better Persona to represent how much Akira and I love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...my mind can go to real weird places sometimes.


	12. Trumpeter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Musician/Support.

The Trumpeter. One of the seven angels mentioned in the Book of Revelation of the New Testament. It is said a trumpet will be played by each one of those angels, and each trumpet signifies a plague or event falling on earth before the Apocalypse.

**Story.**

During a small strategic meeting just between Akira and me, we discussed we needed a way to save SP for the most difficult battles since we needed to apply buffs to the entire team right at the start, and such action could turn into a disadvantage since mostly the enemy could apply a status condition on our team or cause severe damage by a critical hit or hitting our weaknesses. After learning about the three “Auto” Skills, we came to the conclusion we needed a Persona specialized in support by applying those buffs at the start of battle. During another infiltration through Mementos, right after we secured the treasure from Sis’ palace, Akira managed to create Trumpeter by fusing the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse (Black, White, Red and Pale Riders) and applied those three Auto Skills on him.

**Affinity and Role.**

No weaknesses. Immune to Curse. Repels both Electricity and Bless. Absorbs Ice.

Trumpeter is the support of the group as well as a small specialist with Almighty spells. Thanks to the fact nobody resists the Almighty element, Akira can play safer in most battles by using Trumpeter to inflict severe damage to enemies whose affinity is unknown for us. But Trumpeter’s true value is in his special support skills, which were a great aid during battles against the most difficult enemies.

Akira always made sure Trumpeter is in the front, making sure his three “Auto” skills will always activate, which turns out to be a great aid because we could start a fight with Attack, Defense and Accuracy already boosted without having to apply those ourselves and saving valuable SP in case it would be a long battle. Another two valuable skills were “Debilitate” and “Concentrate”, which gave a considerable disadvantage to even the most powerful single foes we fought. A normal tactic Akira used was first using Concentrate, applying Debilitate to the enemy, and lastly, he either used Megidolaon or switched to another magic specialist and attacked with a different elemental spell. Or in case the enemy resisted magic skills, after using Debilitate, Akira switched to Ongyo-Ki and used his typical “Charge-God’s Hand” combo, which was very useful as well.

**Skills.**

**Megidolaon.**

Severe Almighty damage to all foes.

**Concentrate.**

Increases the damage of the next magic attack by 150%

**Debilitate.**

Decreases one enemy’s Attack, Defense and Accuracy for three turns.

**Ali Dance.**

Reduces the accuracy of all enemy attacks by half.

**Auto-Mataru.**

Automatic Matarukaja (Attack boost for party) at the start of battle.

**Auto-Maraku.**

Automatic Marakukaja (Defense boost for party) at the start of battle.

**Auto-Masuku.**

Automatic Masukukaja (Accuracy/Evasion boost for party) at the start of battle.

**Life Aid.**

Restores 8% of HP and SP after a successful battle.

**Personality.**

Trumpeter is an interesting Persona. Most of the time he is in battle; he likes to treat our foes in a grim fashion how the melody of his trumpet will bring unavoidable calamity of unimaginable levels to their lives if they did not surrender. He puts quite a lot of effort when playing his trumpet while applying Debilitate or unleashing a powerful Megidolaon, implying he does enjoy playing music. After victory, Trumpeter likes to play a small victory song on his trumpet, which strangely, motivates us to keep up the good work during our heists.

The relation he has with the rest of Akira’s roster is a good one, too. All and each one of Akira’s Persona greatly respect Trumpeter since all of his skills gives them a great advantage in battle, also they actually enjoy the songs he plays, giving him the odd title of “The Trickster’s Trumpet”. He seems not to mind it at all. In fact, it has been seen Alice, Black Frost, Titania, even the other Phantom Thieves were dancing at the rhythm of Trumpeter’s music when we were not in battle, with a few of us using “improvised instruments” to play along. I sincerely found the idea of dancing at the rhythm of an improvised band in a Safe Room pretty preposterous. However, I have to admit it was quite a good stress relief. Also, Trumpeter does actually know when is the time he must play music, and avoid uncomfortable situations caused by playing when his music is definitely not required.

**Conclusion.**

Trumpeter skills (with both his instrument and in battle) are another valuable asset for the Phantom Thieves and another Persona who earned his well-deserved place in the Trickster’s Roster. The sound of his trumpet might signify a moment of stress relief and maybe even joy for us, but for our enemies…

…it might signify the last song they will hear before meeting their sorry and unavoidable defeat at our hands.


	13. Alice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Wall Breaker" (Futaba would likely call her that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I think I went too far with this backstory. 
> 
> I may not look like it, but I almost made myself cry writing this. 
> 
> T_T

Alice. This mysterious blond little girl is said to be the spirit of a girl who suffered a sad demise, which created a legend used to scare Scandinavian children into behaving. Other people theorize she is the incarnation of the main character of _Alice in Wonderland_ , created by Lewis Carroll. Regardless of those theories, Alice is an extremely powerful Persona despite her innocent looks. 

**Story.**

Alice is the ruler of the Death arcana, which means she is the proof of the great bond Akira shares with Dr. Tae Takemi. According to both Morgana and Lavenza, Alice can only be created via a special fusion of Nebiros and Belial (the third and second most powerful Personae of the Devil Arcana respectively). In the same day Akira officially allowed Black Frost to his roster, he also managed to recruit Alice, which was a great help during our infiltration in Okumura’s palace.

**Affinity and Role.**

Weak to Bless. Resist both Nuclear and Psychokinetic skills. Repels Curse.

Alice can be considered as a Curse/Almighty specialist (or Akira’s “Wall Breaker”, how Futaba likes to name her). Despite her looks, she possesses a tremendous magic power that can easily obliterate or cause great damage to even most of the most resilient enemies with little effort.

**Skills.**

**Eigaon.**

Heavy Curse damage to one foe.

**Die For Me!**

A Curse-type Instant-kill spell with a high success rate.

**Megidolaon.**

Severe Almighty damage to all foes.

**Concentrate.**

Increases damage of next magic attack by 150%

**Mudo Boost.**

Increases the success rate of Curse-type Instant-kill spells.

**Curse Amp.**

Increases Curse damage by 50%, can stack with similar effects.

**Drain Bless.**

Bless attacks heal instead of causing damage.

**Spell Master.**

Reduces the SP cost of magic skills by half.

**Personality.**

At first, Alice had no intention to talk to either us or any of the other Personae in Akira’s roster. Ever since Akira acquired her, she only just stared at us with a cold, doubtful gaze, as she was afraid or doubting us. She was not doing anything except obeying Joker’s commands in battle. Sometimes we could see her flashing a cold smile when finishing off our enemies with her tremendous power.

It was not usual she came out and fight since Akira needed to train more in order not to get exhausted too quickly by using her skills. During that time, Akira took it as the opportunity for both him and his roster to get to know her a bit more whenever we were on a Safe Room. It was needless to say the efforts were quite fruitless since she only responded by slowly turning around with the same cold, shy and doubtful gaze. It was only during an expedition in Mementos that Black Frost tried to break the ice (no pun intended) between her and Akira’s roster with one of his jokes. The surprise on everyone was clear as crystal as even though the joke was bad to say the least, it actually made Alice laugh. The sincere, innocent laugh of a child actually came out of Alice’s mouth (she even tried her hardest not to laugh).

After that event, Alice slowly opened up to all of us little by little; it actually reminded me of how we helped Futaba to get used to crowds and public places. Her progress was actually remarkable since she quickly developed a sibling relationship with Black Frost. When we were not in battle, both young Personae could be seen fooling around, teasing Titania or even playing with Futaba and Necronomicon (now Prometheus). 

While we were in a Safe Room when we entered Shido’s palace for the first time; Alice, on the verge of tears, mustered up enough courage and confessed to us why she was being so distant with her Personae companions and the other Phantom Thieves.

It turned out Alice had a very traumatic past…

A long time ago, when she was alive, she was bullied quite a lot in school, to the point most of the time she just isolated herself in her bedroom and cried until she fell asleep (Futaba was the quickest one to sympathize with her). Since her parents were busy almost all the time, the only true friend she ever had was a small white rabbit she had as a pet; she told us she truly loved that rabbit.

One day, she was playing with her pet in her family's garden when suddenly, the rabbit hopped away, deep into a near forest. Instantly worried, Alice went after it, hoping to find it quickly. After hours of worthless search, Alice gave up and tried to find a way out of the forest. Unfortunately, she found herself trapped in the depths of the place. With no one who could find her, and no one who could hear her cry for help.

With tears running in her eyes both due to being tormented by both the loss of her only friend and the trauma she got from all the bullying, Alice died.

…alone.

When she became a spirit, she strangely gained a tremendous magical power that allowed her to get out of the forest where she died. She roamed the world of the living for quite some time before one day, she found a white rabbit. She said the rodent was completely identical to the pet she had when she was alive. Hoping to see her dear friend again, Alice walked to the creature and picked it up in her arms. But something else happened…

She failed to control a sudden violent impulse and ended up murdering the poor animal in the most ruthless and sadistic fashion as possible. When she regained control of herself, she became horrified by what she did. It was seemed the magical power she gained after dying was on the brink of driving her insane and the terror of seeing what she did to that rabbit was the little last push she needed to fall into madness.

Terrified and ashamed of her involuntary act of brutality, Alice went to the Sea of Souls to train alone, promising to herself she will never commit another barbarity like that. Over time, Alice learnt to control her power, not only managing to easily cast powerful spells, but also finally being able to keep calm and resisting without any problem the urge to brutalize innocents just for the hell of it. However, all the time she spent training alone caused her heart to grow cold and isolate herself from others due to fear of suffering the same fate again, but it was thanks to our multiple attempts to sincerely get close to her and Black Frost’s cheerful personality what finally helped to melt the ice in her heart and give herself another chance since she finally got what she wished for so much time: true friends.

She also confessed the reason she was crying back then was because after witnessing what happened to Akira, she sympathized with him and the rest of the Phantom Thieves and was afraid she would lose control and brutalize us like she did with that rabbit. But she promised to both us and herself none of us would suffer a similar fate to either the rabbit’s or hers. Not as long as she can do something about it. It was clarified by the fact she, along with Ongyo-Ki, was an important asset when Akira and Rocksteady brutalized Shido’s shadow after learning all the atrocities that rotten politician committed just to satisfy his damn ego.

**Conclusion.**

Alice was a Persona conflicted by her past trauma both in life and afterlife. But thanks to all of us, she finally opened her heart and found a family among the Phantom Thieves and our Personae. So if you think you can try to hurt any of Alice’s new friends and get away with it, you’re wrong. Because Alice will be damn sure you will regret it.

…considering you actually have time to do so before she easily reduces you to nothing.


	14. Report Conclusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's how our beloved Queen concludes this small report.

To conclude this report, here is a brief personal thought.

There is not exactly a known reason that explains why Wild Cards have the interesting ability to wield multiple Personae instead of only just one. According to Morgana and Lavenza, each person (or living organism) has only one heart, which means you can only have one Persona, the fact a Wild Card like Akira can stock up to twelve Persona is already an amazing feat on itself.

However, one detail I would like to mention is that many Personae present in Akira’s roster share many traits with his personality.

Arsene is a snarky gentleman; Mada is calm even in the most stressing situations; Ongyo-Ki is aggressive and ruthless with the enemy; Black Frost reflects him when he jokes occasionally; Odin is a cool tactician; like Isis, he always wishes to comfort his friends and beloved ones (giving his well-deserved position as “Team Dad”); and Titania reflects how confident and proud Joker can be when he is in the Metaverse (We all are grateful he does not throw tantrums like the Fairy Queen, though).

The rest of his Personae could be considered a reflection of his relationships or aspects from other people he sympathize with. 

Kohryu remembers Akira how much important Sojiro and Futaba are for him; He sympathizes with Alice after knowing about her fear of losing control of her power; Cybele is the proof of the relationship Akira and I have as study partners; Trumpeter could be considered a reflect of how he always support his beloved ones in anything they need; and Metatron is a reminder of his promise he made with Goro Akechi.

A possible explanation could be that in their own ways, every Persona is a reflection of the Wild Card personality, especially their initial Persona. Unfortunately, there is no other Wild Card we are aware about so we could compare this information with them or with Akira. Perhaps it could be better that way since we could attract unnecessary attention, especially since the Phantom Thieves spent a couple of months as Japan’s Most Wanted criminals, even though we were just framed.

Still, if we ever have the opportunity to meet more Persona-users outside of our group, it could be an incredible moment for sharing information and the experiences we dealt with together. But for now, I officially declare this report as finished.

*@*@* _Away from report_ *@*@*

With a satisfied sigh, Makoto looks at her work with pride. The report was written in a Non-Buchimaru notebook (she wasn’t exactly happy to make Buchimaru know about their shenanigans with Cybele) since if made in her laptop there was a high chance Futaba was looking around and use such information to tease both of them endlessly. Nope, this report was written to share with Akira and no one else. Maybe she could share it with their friends in the future, but that moment is not happening anytime soon.

**Sae:** _Makoto, dinner is ready!_

Makoto jumps a little at Sae’s call. She turns around to her window and notices it is sunset already, realizing she spent quite a bit of time on her little project. There was no problem, though. She has no classes tomorrow, summer break was just two weeks away and all her college schedules for this month were already dealt with so she could give herself the pleasure of having some free time before vacation. Makoto stands up from her work desk and walks to the dining room, joining her sister for dinner.

**Makoto:** _I’m here, sis. Sorry if I made you wait._

Makoto apologizes while sitting on her chair, Sae with a wave of her hand and a warm smile tells her there is no problem about it.

During dinner, both Niijima Sisters chatted about how things were going with their lives; with clear satisfaction, Sae gave Makoto some good news: she officially started her career as a defense attorney, which meant the case against Masayoshi Shido was finally closed for good. Makoto was surprised a case of such magnitude could be closed that fast, but after all the damage that arrogant bastard caused to Japan, it was no surprise he made too many enemies in the right side of the law and with both his confession, Akira’s testimony and all the legitimate evidence against him, there was nothing his lackeys could do to prevent his imprisonment, officially cementing victory for the now disbanded Phantom Thieves and their allies.

Makoto can already imagine about Akira’s expression when hearing this.

Speaking of Akira, Makoto and Sae received some very good news from him and Morgana as well not too much ago: once the truth about his case was brought to light, Akira was accepted again in Yasogami High, the school he originally attended back in Inaba. After going back there, he wasted no time doing his best with his studies so he wouldn’t disappoint Makoto and/or himself, allowing him to reach the top of his class after the first exams. His academic performance and dedication to the school these last three months were so outstanding and after some serious consideration among the school personnel and the principal, Akira was allowed to take his final exams one week before the rest of his class, much to the young man’s surprise. After (unsurprisingly) finishing his finals with the highest score, he was allowed to take his summer break one week before the rest of the school.

Both Niijima sisters were beyond surprised to receive such tremendous news as they wholly congratulated Akira for all of his hard work. The trickster gave most credit (well, ALL the credit) to Makoto for all the help she gave him last year, making clear that Shujin Academy was far greater than Yashogami High, which was both quite sad and incredibly flattering.

**Sae:** _Thinking about Akira-Kun?_

Makoto’s thoughts are cut off by her sister’s sudden question and after seeing the pleased smirk on her face, the brunette could deduce she was planning on teasing her.

**Makoto:** _W-well. Yes, yes I am, sis._

Makoto quickly shakes her head, hoping any blush on her face could dissipate quickly and answers. It was the truth, though. Makoto was completely happy to known Akira was coming back to Tokyo to spend time with her and the rest of the thieves. The fact he will be coming here one week before break was even better: more time for the two of them. 

**Sae:** _Good to know, Makoto. I find it pleasing you can spend this summer without any “supernatural interferences”; unlike this last year._

Both sisters heaved a slight tired sigh. That was true as well. As much as Makoto and the rest of the thieves actually enjoyed their time stealing distorted hearts as supernatural superheroes, they were glad and relieved they were going to spend this summer break like normal people. No enemies to fight, no deadlines, no evil false deities who put the very nature of reality itself to the brink of annihilation, none of that. It’s just seven teenagers, two mutants and a cat-like talking creature relaxing during the summer. After finishing dinner, Makoto stood up the table to wash the dishes, but Sae offered herself to do it with the reasoning that she has to cooperate a bit more with housework whenever possible and can’t leave everything to Makoto like before. 

Before Makoto walked back to her room, Sae asked another important thing.

**Sae:** _Have you told the others about your little plan yet?_

**Makoto:** _Yes, I already told them, sis. The rest are now helping to prepare the welcome party._

**Sae:** _And it is safe to assume you plan to stay the night with him, am I right?_

There was no point in denying it. The now-defense lawyer was now aware of the relationship between Makoto and Akira. At first, Sae wasn’t exactly happy for knowing that. However, after everything they went through, the older Niijima sister knew Makoto couldn’t find a better person than Akira to be her boyfriend. Unlike most men, Akira actually acknowledges and admires Makoto’s skills and intellect and he does his best to support her goal of becoming police commissioner, and the same was with Makoto supporting Akira with his desire to work in the Diet as a politician and bring true change to Japan, even if it is little by little. Also, Makoto and Akira have been separated for almost four months and she was beyond impatient to show him how much she missed him. With a slight flush and a sheepish smile Makoto looks away from her sister before responding. 

**Makoto:** _Well… yes. I-if there’s no problem, I mean!_

Rolling her eyes and with the same smirk never leaving her face, Sae gently places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

**Sae:** _Makoto, you don’t need to be so nervous about it. I already told you I approve your relationship. I already saw the kind of person Akira-Kun truly is a long time ago._

After calming down considerably, Makoto looks back at her sister and gives an affirmative nod with a soft smile.

**Makoto:** _Thanks, Sis. I know I already told you this. But it means a lot for me and Akira that you approve us._

The Niijima sisters share a mutual quick hug and Makoto walks back to her room with a slightly excited skip in her step. Before she opened the door, however… 

**Sae:** _Just remember to use protection, ok?_

**Makoto:** _SIS!!_

Makoto squealed out of pure embarrassment before entering her room and slammed the door close with a bit more force than she intended. Sae just stared there struggling not to laugh at the sight of her sister’s face completely colored in crimson. After all, thanks to all those years spent with her hardass obsession with success, Sae knew there was a lot of sisterly teasing to make up for. And despite that kind of stuff not being exactly her thing, she was ready to release all that impulse of teasing her little sister, even if it is occasionally. Once in her room (and after making sure the heat on her face had dissipated), Makoto goes to her bed to check a few more things in her college schedules in order to make sure she hasn’t forgot anything (which was unnecessary, by the way, since everything was completely ready).

Once it was officially bedtime, Makoto put on her favorite Buchimaru pajamas and went right to bed, she checked her phone, chatting with the other ex-thieves in Tokyo to prepare the welcoming party for Akira and Morgana. Once she was starting to get sleepy, Makoto leaved the group chat and went directly to dreamland.

“ _Just one more week…_ ” she thought to herself while her eyelids stared to feel heavy “ _…and we will be together again…_ ” she couldn’t deal with the sleepiness anymore and with an eager yet sweet smile, she slowly closed her eyes.

“ _…my sweet Joker._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Another story of the "Masters of Stealth Universe". 
> 
> Although I'm quite proud of my works, I acknowledge that "Aeon Rank 10" is not my best story. I'm actually considering deleting it and re-writing it into a more explicit story that explains with more detail how Bebop and Rocksteady became an important part in the lives of our beloved Phantom Thieves. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.
> 
> :)


	15. Satanael (Bonus Episode)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Ultimate Persona. 
> 
> Bonus episode.

Satanael. Mentioned in the second book of Enoch as the leader of the fallen angels who rebelled against YHVH by refusing to bow down to the human Enoch, leading him to his imprisonment. He is often considered as an interpretation of Lucifer.

This incarnation, however, is more based in some Gnostic traditions where Satanael was an archangel who served Yaldabaoth and rebelled against him when he realized he was not the true god, then granted humanity the knowledge to break free from Yaldabaoth’s tyrannical order. He was imprisoned and labeled as a demon lord since then. 

**Story.**

Satanael is Akira’s ultimate Persona, the form Arsene takes when Akira reaches his maximum power. The first time Satanael awoke was during our final battle against Yaldabaoth. Thanks to the support from Yuuki Mishima, everyone in Tokyo granted their wishes to the Phantom Thieves by their own will, which helped recover and protected us from the false god’s power. Because of the innumerable support gifted by the masses, Joker could finally broke Arsene’s chains and unleash his true form as Satanael. With his help we defeated Yaldabaoth and saved the nature of reality itself.

Seven months later, when the whole team reunited to spend summer break together, we found out there was a mysterious cult that was somehow using the power of the metaverse for evil unknown purposes (we’re still trying to find out why those people gathered as a religious cult. It doesn’t make too much sense in my opinion). Also we discovered that said group and their actions were affecting the world Master Splinter, Bebop and Rocksteady were born, so there was the high possibility we would have to find Splinter’s first family in the New York of that other world and ask for their help with our mission.

To be honest, if the four mutant turtles and their friends are how Splinter told us about, there is no reason to worry whether they will help us or not. What worries me about is if how difficult our mission will be…

Right before going that other world, Lavenza helped Joker with a few preparations, including the fusion of Satanael and transforming Splinter into a Persona. The fusion consisted in a group guillotine with Arsene, Ishtar, Satan, Michael, Lucifer and Anzu in order to once again transform his original Persona into the emissary of freedom.

**Affinity and Role.**

No weaknesses. Immune to Bless. Absorbs Curse. Resist everything else except Almighty.

Arsene used to be Akira’s specialist in only Curse spells. Now as Satanael, he is Akira’s Curse/Gun specialist. His power is not as huge as when he defeated Yaldabaoth. However, any enemy without at least Gun/Curse immunity will be instantly annihilated by his power.

**Skills.**

**Eigaon.**

Heavy Curse damage to one foe.

**Maeigaon.**

Heavy Curse damage to all foes

**One-Shot Kill.**

Severe Single-target Gun damage with a high chance of landing a critical hit.

**Riot Gun.**

Severe Gun damage to all foes.

**Ali Dance.**

Automatically reduces the accuracy of all enemy attacks by half.

**Unshaken Will.**

Immunity to Fear, Rage, Confuse and Despair.

**Victory Cry.**

Fully restores HP and SP after a successful battle.

**Personality.**

Not much can be said about Satanael’s personality since he practically is Arsene with a different form (his true form, to be more specific). He still has a bit of an air for the theatrical and loves to show off a bit (especially when Anat and I are on the frontline), however, his mentality is quite more mature and much wiser and he is less prone for sarcastic comments that usually irritate everyone around him. 

His relationship with the rest of Akira’s Personae have not changed at all, still demonstrating how well he gets along with the rest of Akira’s roster. The only one who actually had a bit of a change is Metatron. The voice of God is still quite condescending with him, but he has no problem acknowledging he sees Satanael as his equal (which given Metatron’s ego, I consider that a great improvement).

The same can be said about the relation with the rest of our Personae:

Prometheus and Seiten Taisei still consider him as a brother. The Monkey Warrior happily flattered his new looks right after he was fused into his true form. The relationship he has with Hecate, Astarte, Kamu Susano-o, Splinter, Super Frost, Iron Lantern and Mercurius is strong as always, all of them are bonds that time or distance can’t break.

His relationship with Anat has acquired a small change, but is not a negative one. The fallen archangel had shown to be slightly more flirtatious and affectionate with my Persona and in reverse. Even Anat has no problem flattering Satanael’s body, still, both Personae know and have reassured to each other that their physical appearances is the least important thing for them. Said change has been reflected in my relationship with Akira as even though I am still quite an easy victim of his teasing and charm (that sexy, charming, sweet, selfless, brave and good-hearted bastard), I noticed I have become considerably more confident with showing and receiving affection in our relationship, even though we’re still keeping public demonstrations of affection (PDA) as minimum as possible.

And to be a bit sincere… even though Akira’s body is not the most important thing to me, I DO admit he has a nice body. Unlike most people who got muscles just to show off, Akira’s musculature actually has a purpose. He is aesthetically pleasing and his muscles have the perfect softness that just makes me want to cuddle him all day, especially after having intimate time. His biceps are just the perfect size; not too big, not too small. His pectorals and abs are wonderfully formed in my opinion even though they are covered by the scars he’s got during our time as Phantom Thieves (if you ask me, the scars actually gives him a bit more of sex-appeal. One of the many things I _love_ when I’m in a very good mood while being intimate with Akira is giving a soft loving kiss to each scar in his body. And I mean _all of them._ And it was revealed that he _loves_ it). His thighs possess the same mixture of firmness and softness I love about his body. And his ass (oh, God, his ass!) has the aforementioned mixture but even better. In fact, every time we’re sure we’re alone, I can’t help but to sneak my hands under his pants and boxers and run my fingers on the delicious skin of his bare gluteus as he undresses me and plants those electrifying kisses all over my neck, collarbones, breasts and ---

***@*@*Away from report*@*@***

**Makoto:** _Crap. I’m going off-topic again._

Makoto stopped writing this new page of her small report and muttered while returning from the train of lustful thoughts while her face was considerably flustered. She didn’t even know why she was doing this in the first place anyway. Makoto found herself in the attic of Café LeBlanc while Akira was downstairs, helping boss with a sudden amount of costumers eager for the delicious signature coffee and curry. And given the new amount of free time, Makoto decided to add a new chapter to the report she wrote about Akira’s Personae roster. Still, she knew she had to enjoy this very little time they’ve got left since currently, the Phantom Thieves are back and in on a mission that has the fate of two worlds at stake.

It all started when Akira and Morgana returned to Tokyo to spend summer break with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Thanks to all the efforts Akira put through his time in Yasogami High, the principal and school personnel allowed him to take his final exams one week before everyone else. And seeing how well he did, they allowed him to take his break one week before the rest of the school. That meant more time with the rest of the thieves and the first night Akira arrived to Tokyo, he and Makoto spent it together in LeBlanc.

That night both lovers made sure to show how goddamn much they missed each other these last few months.

However, an unexpected turn of events had struck them like a truck for a reason: A few days right after Akira’s return, the Phantom Thieves found out about a strange organization invading Tokyo, a cult, to be more precise. At first, the thieves thought it was all bullshit since all they’ve heard were nothing but baseless rumors, but after a nasty encounter with those weirdoes, they discovered those strange people found a way to summon shadows from the Metaverse and use them for whatever evil plans they have.

But not everything was bad news.

In that moment, the shock and excitement in the thieves was beyond huge since they discovered they can summon and use their Personae in the real world. Lavenza explained that thanks to Yaldabaoth fusing Mementos with the real world provoked a few disturbances in time-space continuity among the multiple dimensions and the ability of using Personae in the human world was one of them.

After a little investigation in their new summer house/headquarters, the Phantom Lair, the Phantom Thieves discovered that the world where Bebop, Rocksteady and Splinter were born was going to be affected by the same dark organization they’ve just found about. With Lavenza helping fuse Satanael and Splinter’s new Persona powers, the thieves will go to the New York of that other world in exactly two days (right at the official beginning of summer break) to find and ask for the help of the ninja family Splinter and the mutant morons told the thieves about many times before:

The four brave ninja turtle brothers: **Leonardo** , **Raphael** , **Donatello** and **Michelangelo**.

The amazing psychic half-alien red-headed kunoichi: **April O’Neil**.

The new leader of the Foot Clan, vicious half-snake ninja and Splinter’s daughter: **Hamato “Karai” Miwa**

Karai’s trustworthy second in command and blood sister, **Shinigami**.

And last, but not least, the though but resourceful Hockey-player/street hero: **Casey Jones**.

Since Splinter, Bebop and Rock assured them they were trustworthy, the thieves were sure the ninjas will be eager to help them save both worlds. Besides, it was fair to say that the Phantom Thieves were excited to meet Splinter’s ninja family. Especially Akira, who was pretty excited to finally meet Leonardo.

Remembering she was writing the report, Makoto took a second look and decided to erase the part where she described how much Akira’s body affected her libido in such a positive way (not that he would care. He had assured that even though her body is not the most important thing, he loves it, especially her ass). With a confident smile, Makoto chose to finish this chapter of her report.

**Conclusion.**

It is unknown what challenges will await for us in this new adventure. However, with the combined power of Satanael, Splinter, his family in New York, Lavenza and our own power, we are sure of one thing. No matter what the enemy throws at us…

We will succeed in our mission! Together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself.


	16. Yoshi "Splinter" Hamato (Bonus Episode Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's new physical specialist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you already know this, but this is purely fan-made, ok?

Hamato Yoshi, A.K.A “Splinter”. A master ninja from another earth who not too long ago, became a part of the Sea of Souls after being unjustly assassinated by a monster known as “The Super Shredder”.

**Story.**

The first time the thieves met Splinter was when exploring Madarame’s palace, the next infiltration after Yusuke Kitagawa awoke his Persona and joined as “Fox” as well as the same time we first met Bebop and Rocksteady. For some reason, the master ninja thought for a few moments that we would freak out and run after seeing him back then. It was quite understandable since he not only was a half-rat, half-man mutant, but a ghost as well. However, Joker, Skull, Mona, Panther and Fox didn’t seem to be scared of him. Instead, they were curious of how a ghost could manifest in the Metaverse.

The ones who actually freaked out were Bebop and Rock. The way they reacted after seeing him made clear that the three mutants had history, but they kept it as a secret from us back then. After some talking, Splinter decided to help us by training us during our escapades through the metaverse. Morgana was the first one to quickly find it as a great opportunity. After all, who’s better for teaching phantom thieves the secrets of stealth than a master ninja?

As much as it embarrasses me, my first reaction when meeting Splinter for the first time when entering Kaneshiro’s palace for the first time was a bit… unpleasant to say the least. I panicked and hid behind Joker during that moment since I always was afraid of ghosts. Thankfully thanks to him and the others, I managed to overcome that fear.

Eventually, Splinter became not only a formidable sensei, but a good life adviser as well. He helped me and Ann to realize our mistakes and make up. He was an important asset when Morgana ran away and when Ryuji screwed up when trying to convince him to come back. He helped both me and Rocksteady to make Yusuke learn a bit more about starting fiscal responsibility and saving money for proper food. He also helped us when fighting the shadows of Madarame, Kaneshiro, my sister and even Cognitive Wakaba. Not fighting directly, but by giving proper assistance in the battlefield: He distracted Kaneshiro’s piggytron and kept his fly-bodyguards busy so we could fight that money-grubbing asshole; he prepared the ballista to shoot down cognitive Wakaba; He covered Madarame with the same black paint he used against the thieves, making him weak to all attack elements; He helped me focus so I could shoot the glass lid in the roulette in Sis’ palace. He also helped us figure out there was someone else controlling the Prison of Regression when we wondered if the people of Tokyo were actually choosing to stay there and even stood there with Joker and Lavenza to help Akira remember what was really important and refuse Yaldabaoth’s deal.

The night right before Sis would announce Akira was being released; Splinter contacted us in our dreams to tell us that our efforts were soon going to be rewarded before saying goodbye for good. In that moment, he told us how much proud he was of how much we grew both individually and as a group and that it was both an honor and a pleasure being part of our family. The moment ended up with a group hug that leaved Ann, Yusuke and Haru in the verge of tears and Ryuji practically bawling his eyes out.

However, now during our summer break in this 2017, our path had to cross once again with Splinter since a mysterious evil cult-like organization discovered how to summon shadows from the sea of souls and that their actions were going to affect his world as well. The surprise was evident within the Phantom Thieves and Splinter himself when Lavenza announced that the master ninja was none other than the ruler of the Aeon Arcana (formerly known as the Jester), meaning he was the proof of the great bond Akira--- No. The bond the Phantom Thieves formed with the former master thief, Anton “Bebop” Zeck (Pumpkin) and the former weapons dealer, Ivan “Rocksteady” Steranko (Diamond).

Knowing we needed as much help as possible, after recovering from his initial shock, Splinter accepted to be fused as a Persona and become Joker’s new specialist in Physical strikes. The fusion used for him was quite an interesting one. It consisted in fusing the following Personae:

**Hariti**

**Arahabaki**

**Melchizedek**

**Ananta**

**Thoth**

**Ongyo-Ki**

If you take the initial letters of each Persona, they all spell the word “ **HAMATO** ”, Splinter’s last name.

**Affinity and Role.**

No weaknesses. Immune to both Bless and Curse. Repels both Physical and Gunfire. Resists Fire, Ice, Wind and Electricity.

Splinter has been chosen to be Akira’s new specialist in Physical attacks. Unlike Ongyo-Ki who relied mostly in skull-crushing brute force, Splinter relies in swift techniques with his walking staff/sword. Still, he assures the destruction of any enemies without physical immunity.

The physical and spiritual abilities he had when he was alive were greatly increased when he became a spirit. And even more when he was transformed into a Persona: he can sense and project energy (although that skill is no longer present since he was assigned as a physical specialist) and even feel the intentions of others. Another interesting skill was that as a ghost, he was capable of teleporting himself from one place to another in the blink of an eye as well as phasing through solid objects and it was obvious the shadows and cognitions in the metaverse were unable to touch him. But for some reason, the Phantom Thieves were capable of achieving physical contact with him and in reverse and whit a bit of concentration; he was capable of manipulating solid objects with his bare hands. The reason for such phenomenon is still unknown.

**Skills.**

**Brave Blade.**

Colossal Physical damage to one foe.

**Swift Strike.**

Light Physical damage to all foes. Hits from 3 to 4 times.

**Charge.**

Increases the damage of the next Physical/Gun attack by 150%

**Arms Master.**

Reduces the HP cost of Physical and Gun skills by half.

**Unshaken Will.**

Immunity to Fear, Rage, Confuse and Despair.

**Ali Dance.**

Automatically reduces the accuracy of all enemy attacks by half.

**Regenerate 3.**

Restores 6% of max health every 4 seconds.

**Apt Pupil.**

Automatically increases the chance of inflicting a critical hit.

**Personality.**

Splinter-Sensei can be quite strict at times when it comes to training us in Mementos, making sure we’re strong enough to keep up with the dangers located inside the people’s palace. However, he is a very wise, humble, polite, generous, compassionate (often quirky) and disciplined ninjitsu sensei as well as a loving father-figure who only wants the very best for our group as well as he did with his family back in his New York and just like he did with them, he will do everything in his power to keep us out of harm’s way.

His personality gradually not only made him earn our respect and appreciation, but he also earned special affection from Haru, Yusuke and Ann, who had the lack of a father-figure (or in Ann’s case, she rarely sees her father). However, the one who was affected the most was Ryuji: at first, Ryuji was considerably annoyed at how strict Splinter is during our time as Phantom Thieves, with Ryuji referring to him only as “Old Rat” even today (Ryuji is actually aware that it sounds mean, but truth to be told, he’s right; Splinter is an old rat…).

Eventually, after some time and learning more about his past life (both before and after his mutation), the relationship between Ryuji and Splinter grew up considerably, especially after Morgana’s Beauty Thief fiasco. In fact, while quite flustered, Ryuji told us that out of all of the thieves, he is the one who respects and admires the ninja master the most, to the point he once admitted to us that even though he still thinks he is quite a pain in the ass (Ryuji’s words, not mine) with how stern he is when training us, it was thanks to Splinter that Ryuji finally got an idea of what it feels like to have a father who **_actually_** loves and cares for you (Ryuji will never admit it aloud, but the night Splinter contacted us to say goodbye, even though he tried his best to hide it, Ryuji was crying at his departure). He even sincerely demonstrated absolute rage when he knew about his history with Saki Oroku A.K.A. “The Shredder” (honestly, we can’t blame Ryuji. Saki was indeed a despicable bastard, even worse than Masayoshi Shido. Too bad you can’t change the heart of a dead man…).

Morgana had a bit of an especial relationship with Splinter as well. At first, Mona tried to annoy him with the fact that Splinter is a rat and Mona a cat, but Splinter quickly countered with saying that Mona finally acknowledged that he’s a cat, which flustered and leaved poor Morgana humiliated pretty quick. Still, since the beginning, Morgana already admired Splinter’s skills as a ninja and a sensei and he gradually learnt to respect Splinter too, especially after Haru officially joined the team.

Bebop and Rocksteady have a bit of history with Splinter as well since the warthog and the rhino have been forced to work for the Shredder for a long time before meeting us. They feared for quite some time that Splinter would hold a grudge against them since they cooperated with the operation that allowed Shredder to murder Splinter and tried to kill his New-York family multiple times. However, Splinter was aware of their redemption and after witnessing that as well as how much determined they were to help us and how much they’ve grown; the ninja master forgave them and told them he was proud that he could follow the path of true heroes along with all of us.

His relationship with Akira's Personae is a pretty good one as well. Just like with all of our own Personae, Splinter considers all of them as part of his family (in fact, the relationship he has with Seiten Taisei, Kamu Susano-o, Hecate and Astarte is not very different from the one he has with their contractors). Akira and I quickly developed a relationship of mutual respect and admiration with him, even though he sometimes scolds Akira for how reckless he can be. It is quite similar with Arsene and Anat. The master ninja is not safe from Arsene's irritating sarcasm, but they still display that mutual respect, to the point he always refrs to him as Yoshi, even more after Arsene was fused into Satanael. 

As for the rest of Akira's roster, after some time getting to know him, they all considered Splinter as one of them, even before being fused as a Persona. In fact, when Ongyo-Ki knew he was a necessary ingredient for Splinter's fusion, the great oni accepted without any hint of hesitation. Then Splinter gratefully told him he will slay our enemies in its name and he took four of Ongyo-Ki's skills as proof of that promise (Swift Strike, Regenerate 3, Charge and Arms Master). 

**Conclusion.**

Truth to be told, nobody, not even Splinter-Sensei himself, could have expected him to become a Persona after his time in the land of the living was over. But with him, Satanael, Lavenza, the rest of the Phantom Thieves and his family in New-York, we’re sure of one thing.

No matter what challenges waits for us, and no matter what enemies dare to stand in our way…

Together we will overcome anything that this strange cult throws at us and save both of our worlds from their malice! 


End file.
